


nct are fatties

by amalgamations (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Harem, Love, Love Triangle, M/M, Multi, Romance, idk - Freeform, relationships, sexy smirk emoji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/amalgamations
Summary: You are a girl and you are like omg wow i love u nct!!! And they are like Ok lol





	nct are fatties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [issawip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/issawip/gifts).



> dedicated to sidra <3 no flames plz :)

“Think fast, Bighead!” You hear and then a frisbee slams straight into your forehead. You are in a lot of pain but thankfully you’re wearing a helmet because youre riding a bike. But you fall off the bike and your knee slams straight into the unforgiving concrete of the empty sidewalk. Ugh this is fucking stupid why did you decide to go biking at two am . Oh thats right becauyse youre a fuckein idiot. 

 

“OW” you yell. Someone gasps and you hear loud footfalls smack the concrete. Oh no what if you get kicnapped. Oh fuck. 

 

“I’m so sorry, darling,” A voice as soft as twilight and as glittering as the stars whispers into your ear. You feel dainty hands cradle your head; the moon has hidden itself behind the clouds for this encounter, and you wonder what she’s shying away from. Or whom. Your eyes adjust to the lack of light and you blink in reverence as this person’s face comes into your vision. 

 

He’s beautiful.

 

SUddently your stomach growls loudly but youre not hungry. For some reason your stomach always tells u when it’s making your poop and so now this guy knows you’re due for a shit and it’s two am and your knee might be broken also you got called bighead which is just so humiliating so you think you will never leave your house again. You cry like a little bitch. Lol.

 

“Damn ma, is it that serious?” Some one comes up from behind u where u are cradled in this guy’s arms and you think Wow wtf he sounds attaractive. But also fuck him wtf is he making fun of you for crying, O h you are so mad what the ugfk what the fguck what the fuck. You twist your head around angrily and get ready to give this stupid bitch a piece of your mind but oh no he too is attractive. Why are there so many attractive bitches here. 

 

“Shut up, Yukhei, I’m in love,” The guy holding you whispers to the stupid mean one as he stares longingly into your eyes. He is attractive and his eyes are a little far apart and his lips are  thin like a colonizer’s but thats ok because you are from amercia and you think asian americans are just so beautiful! :)

 

Yukhei says, “Anyway,” and then he grabs the frisbee and jogs off with it. You are left in this mystery man’s arms. Heart emoji. Also its kind of cold but beause it is 2 am you think thats a given because the sun is across the world right now. 

 

“Sorry,” He says quietly, a small smile curving on his lips. You think he cute. “I never introduced myself. I’m Taeyong, butyou can call me the man of your dreams.” 

 

A big ol whiff of garlic comes from his mouth and you resist the urge to vomit. You want yukhei back fuck this taehyung guy. Hes so gross wtf does this man not brush his gotdam teeth?!

 

“Thanks but no thanks goodbye” You hop out of his arms and get  back on your bike and pedal with one leg to the nearest hospital. Your knee might be broekn which is so scary but also who cares it just gives you more reason to have your mom cook for you because how tf u gon kook without a leg to syand on? Laughing face emoji. 

  
  


“Maam this is just a scratch. Whyare you asking for x-rays” A doctor says. He looks like hes named Doyoung but that could also be because of his nametag that is very bold against his bare chest. U wonder how it is there since it is a pin tag but you think some things just aren't worth asking. What if it is sewn into his skin? Or he has a tiny chest hole that it pokes into? U don’t know also it is weird so maybe u don’t want to know Also he has nice abs so who gives a fucj. Anyway. 

 

“Ummm no i think its borken” You insist. He gives u a flat stare and rolls his eyes. U think he mutters something like hes boutta break it if u don't shut the hell up but you have selective hearing so all you hear is hes boutta break up, Break up with whomst you ask him

 

“Break up with whomste” you ask.  He stares at u long and hard and then he gives you a small smile. It’s tiny but toothy all the same and you think the warmth in his eyes is soft. Soft like honey or hugs or teddy bears. did you know teddy bears come from teddy roosevelt? Theres a story about him goinh out hunting and refusting to shoot a baby bear because it was little and then people started makeing stufed bears named after him haha cool history fact :) anyway Doyoung is soft and you want to kiss him on the cheek. Yoube never felt this way towards a guy befote. Besides taeyong but hes in the past it just hurts too much to talk about please don't ask 

 

“Break  up with your girlfriend, I’m bored,” Doyoung hisses into your ear with a smirk. His breath tickles your ear drum and you think oh no this is hottttt. But hol up hol up WHAT gf..?!?

 

“Yes sir” U say anyway . Like if he thinks u have enough game to get a girlfriend who are you to tell him differently .Yoyre ready to date him. 

**Author's Note:**

> OK bae sorry i will write u a serious NCT fic soon. Just have to learn their names or sumn... mwah . Hope i dedicated it to the right peson LOL oksy bye sexy


End file.
